1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate generally to optical subassemblies (“OSAs”). More particularly, example embodiments relate to OSAs implementing a transistor outline (“TO”) can with one or more radio frequency (“RF”) pins.
2. Related Technology
Communication modules, such as electronic or optoelectronic transceivers or transponder modules, are increasingly used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Communication modules communicate data signals with a printed circuit board (“PCB”) of a host device. Additionally, communication modules communicate data signals outside the host device through optical communication networks such as the internet, local area networks (“LANs”), etc. In some embodiments, the communication modules, or components therein, transduce optical data signals and/or electrical data signals. For example, many communication modules include OSAs such as transmitter optical subassemblies (individually a “TOSA”) and/or receiver optical subassemblies (individually a “ROSA”) to convert between the electrical and optical domains.
Generally, a ROSA transforms an optical signal received from an optical fiber or other source to an electrical signal that is provided to the host device. A TOSA transforms an electrical signal received from the host device to an optical signal that is transmitted onto an optical fiber or other transmission medium. A photodiode or similar optical receiver contained by the ROSA transforms the optical signal to the electrical signal. A laser diode or similar optical transmitter contained within the TOSA is driven to transmit an optical signal representing the electrical signal received from the host device.
In some configurations, OSAs include a TO package such as a TO can. An example TO can may be a self-contained and often hermetically sealed canister with one or more optical/electrical components disposed within the canister. Specifically, one or more optical/electrical components such as the optical transmitter or the optical receiver may be disposed within TO cans. Additionally, the TO can may be configured to fit within a cavity defined in the OSA. The cavity of the OSA can secure the TO can to position the one or more optical/electrical components with respect to a port defined in the OSA. The port can be configured to receive the optical fiber that communicates with the optical communication network.
The TO can may include an optical component, such as a laser or other optical transmitter, or a photodiode or other optical receiver, disposed within the TO can. The TO can may additionally include circuitry or other electrical components. To enable communication with the one or more optical/electrical components within the TO can, a set of pins may penetrate a header of the TO can that electrically couples the optical/electrical components disposed within the canister to other components of the communication module and the host device. One or more of the pins included in the TO can may be radio frequency pins (singularly, an “RF pin”).
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.